A Guardian Angel's Gift
by Getintostan14
Summary: Black Jack finally receives a beautiful gift from his deceased mother from an angelic being who is apparently his guardian angel.  Short story Rate and review please! :


" Just Breathe"

(OOC: This is my first ever made Black Jack fan fiction. I am aware that some of the things I may write on here isn't perfect, but I wrote this based on wish I could have seen on the " Black Jack" anime. I hope you all like it. I do not own Black Jack and I only own my OC character. I am aware that this is a short story, but I hope you all enjoy.)

"Blac Jack….Black Jack."

The sound of a beautiful voice could be heard as the image of soft, white, wings were seen in. Black Jack saw himself gazing at the woman in front of him with angelic wings as he slowly moved his hand, carefully reached for her wings. Her bright smile and her soft brown eyes captivated his attention as he took a step forward. His eyes serious as usual as no words escaped his lips. The beautiful woman with wings on her back smiled at him as she held her arms out to him.

"Black Jack. I love you." She whispered to him gently when the sound of Pinoko's voice was heard. Black slowly awoke from his slumber as he turned his head and sat up. He lightly placed his hand on his head as he thought intensely.

"What was that dream? Over and over again, I constantly dream of that woman with wings. Who is she?"

Black Jack turned his head and saw Pinoko as she came into the room with her same pink dress and cute pink ribbons in her red hair. She wore an apron on her body as she twirled around and giggled.

"Doc! It's breakfast time! You promised me that we would go shopping today!"

Black Jack smiled a little bit as he closed his eyes. "I understand."

Black Jack got up and went into the bathroom, getting ready to brush his teeth when he slightly glanced at the mirror. When he did, he saw white feathers behind him as he gasped and turned his head. He didn't see anyone behind him as he then placed his hand over his face.

"Am I suffering from hallucinations? I better check." When Black Jack finished brushing his teeth, he left the bathroom and went into his work place and began to check his blood pressure and pulse as he was fine. He shook his head.

"I have been working too hard. Everything seems normal. My body's reacting well, my nerves are responding well, my pupils are dilating right, I'm fine."

Black Jack tied his usual red tie around his neck as he then placed on his black cape. He walked out of his room in his usual blue slippers that were worn inside of the house. When he walked into the kitchen, he sat down and took out his usual newspaper as Pinoko smiled happily. She made fried eggs and sausage as she poured orange juice.

"I hope you like it Doc! I made it with lots of love! I can't wait to go shopping today! Oh! I wanted to show you something Doc, I found it in the hallway this morning !"

Pinoko then pulled a white feather out of her pocket as Black Jack looked at the white feather as he gasped slightly.

"That's the same type of feathers I saw in the bathroom. Pinoko, may I have it?"

Pinoko nodded as she looked concerned at Doc. "What's wrong Doc? Are you okay?"Black Jack sighed a bit as he took the feather and gazed at it with a serious look in his eyes. His black and white hair slowly coming over his eye as he glanced harder at the feather.

"I've been having this dream for about a week now about a woman with white wings meeting me."

Pinoko began to get upset as her face turned red with frustration. "Are you telling me that you found a pretty lady? I am your wife!"Black Jack ignored her rant as usual as he walked down the hallway and went back into his work study room and looked at the feather under the microscope.

"What is this! This isn't DNA from a bird, it's human DNA!"

He began to sweat as Pinoko came into the room. "What's wrong Doc?"

Black Jack slightly looked at Pinoko. "This feather is made from human DNA." Suddenly, Pinoko placed her hands in front of her face as she shouted, "OHMYGWEEDNESS!"

Black Jack sighed as he placed down the feather and looked at Pinoko. "We will look at this later, let's take care of the shopping that you need to do." (OOC: A little OC here. We know that if he ever had something like this happen, he wouldn't care about the needs that need to be taken care of during the day. But just follow along with it.)

Pinoko nodded. "Okay Doc." Black Jack and Pinoko made their way into town as they were in the shopping center. Pinoko giggled as she looked at all of the beautiful kimonos and at all of the open fish stands as she began to order fresh food for the house and even for dinner. She even bought some new clothes and new cleaning supplies for the house. She smiled happily as she then placed all of the stuff she bought into the car. She clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Yes! We are now set for dinner and for the house to be taken cared of- Wait! Doc? Where are you?"

When Pinoko was looking for Black Jack, Black Jack was in the store called "Tom's" buying some coffee. Pinoko rushed around as she then finally made her way into the coffee shop. When she did, it began to rain outside. Rain clouds had filled the sky ever since Black Jack had awoken from his mysterious dream. As Kumiko took care of the customers, she stopped by Black Jack and smiled.

"What's wrong? You seem a little bit out of it."

Black Jack gazed at her carefully as he looked back at his coffee. "It's nothing."

"Just breathe." A whisper was heard in Black Jack's ear as he turned his head and looked around. It was the same voice that he had heard in his dreams that entire week. He looked around, thinking it was Pinoko. Apparently, she was too busy eating her favorite, "Pinoko special ice cream." Black Jack slowly placed his hand on his head again.

"I must be suffering from some condition. I have to do further observations to figure out what's wrong with me."

Pinoko looked at Black Jack as she stopped eating her ice cream. "Doc? Doc?" Black Jack gazed back at her as he sighed. At that moment, there was a scream outside as two men were attacking a little girl. They were holding onto knives.

"Come on little girl, your coming with us!" One of them shouted that was pretty short. The other one that was working with the short one laughed. He was rather tall and muscular.

"Yeah! Your daddy has tons of money and he will surely give us enough money to set you free!"

Pinoko gasped as she placed her hands beside her cheeks. "OHMYGWEEDNESS!" (OC: From Japanese translation lol XD. I follow that spelling).

"Doc! A little girl is getting attacked!"

When Black Jack rushed outside of the shop, he stopped as his eyes widened. Pinoko followed as she starred in complete awe. The thugs then stopped as they stood back, scared as two white wings engulfed the little girl. The little girl slowly opened her soft brown eyes as she looked up, seeing a beautiful white smile. Two warm, loving arms surrounded the young girl as she had some tears running down her cheeks.

"Are you all right? God will not abandon you, precious one." A voice stated toward the little girl as she smiled.

"A-are you an angel?" The woman with long, curly, brown hair, and soft brown eyes gently kissed her forehead as her wings covered the little girl from the rain.

"Yes." The beautiful angel turned her head as she looked up at the sky and smiled softly. The angel slowly stood up as she was practically naked. She had her wings covering her body as she slowly walked toward the thugs. They then rushed away out of fear as they had no idea what was going on. Black Jack walked toward the angel. The little girl looked up at her.

"Thank you pretty angel! Thank you!"

The little girl then went home as rain drops landed onto the ground. Black Jack was now standing behind the brown haired angelic beauty as she slowly stood up and moved her head back and felt the rain drops land onto her face. Pinoko was at the shop, all ready close to passing out from the sight.

"The sky, it's raining love onto this land. Rain is so misunderstood from man. Droplets of water from the sky mean love, nourishment to the land, and kisses from the angels above."

She whispered softly as she slowly spread her wings a little bit and wrapped her wings tighter around her body as her wings emitted off a strong glow. She slowly turned her head as she smiled at Black Jack.

"Black Jack. "

Black Jack looked baffled as she then laughed softly. She turned her head and gazed at him softly.

"Yes, I am the same woman from your dreams."

He slightly placed his hand onto her cheek as he gazed at her.

"Why? Why do you keep coming to me?"

She then looked down and smiled softly.

"Because…." At that moment, she slowly moved her hand and out of thin air, a beautiful stone appeared in her hands as she then gently took his hand and closed her eyes.

"I have a gift to give you. Thank you for saving so many lives. I hope this is worth more to you then 50,000,000 yen."

He raised an eyebrow as she then slowly began to chant. When she did, her wings began to emit off beautiful sparkles as her eyes began to glow white. As she chanted, it sounded like a song that echoed continuously, causing the rain to stop and making the sun shine brightly into the sky. All of the people in the coffee shop were now outside, gazing at the scene in awe as the beautiful brown haired angel chanted. As she did, a white glow appeared from her hand and his as she then moved her head back. When she did, her wings slowly opened up as she was now wearing a white dress that outlined her hour glass shaped figure. She wore glass like high heels as there were ribbons around her arms and one around her leg. Suddenly, fifty angels appeared flying out of the sky as all of the towns people looked up and gasped in awe. All of the angels came around Black Jack and the beautiful brown haired angel as she then slowly opened her eyes. When she did, she smiled at Black Jack as all of the angels were holding their hands out in prayer. They slowly whispered and chanted in angelic terms, "Shimtula shimsala akanna tuu." When they did, a white light appeared around them all as Black Jack's mouth was opened wide. Suddenly, the white light disappeared as the beautiful brown haired angel moved her hand away from Black Jack's. In his hand was a beautiful scapal. It had an angel wing engraved on the handle.

"This scapel is unbreakable, it will cut through almost anything and it is highly un-conductive. At night, the wing will glow. When it does, it means that I am around you."

Black Jack gazed at her. "Who are you?"

She then smiled happily as all of the angels disappeared. "I am Lady Akame. I am your guardian angel. Take this gift. You must. I will always be watching you, forever."

She then suddenly faded as he reached his hand out. "Wait!"

Black Jack watched as she finally disappeared. He looked at the scapel as he then looked back at Pinoko. Her cheeks were red as Black Jack rushed toward her and helped her onto his shoulders. As he made his way into the car and drove home, he could not stop thinking about what happened today. He was in shock, science couldn't explain this. Nothing could, except faith. Wait, faith in science? He shook his head as he then finally stopped driving and made it to his home. After Pinoko had awoken and the two had eaten dinner, discussing what happened earlier, night time had finally reached them as a crescent moon was clearly seen in the sky. Black Jack gazed at the moon as he sighed and turned off the lights. He turned around until he stopped and sensed something behind him. He turned his head and heard the door open as he saw a trail of white feathers leading outside. He rushed toward the feathers and ran outside as he then saw Lady Akame with her wings spread. Her clothes gone as her naked back was facing him. She gently turned her head and smiled with her long, curly, brown hair swaying in the wind. The feathers on her wings moving with the wind as she then slowly spread her arms out wide.

"Black Jack, just breathe…"

His eyes widened as she was at a cliff's edge. "DON'T!" He shouted as Akame then dived off of the cliff. He rushed toward the cliff as he then saw her wings spread fully as she flew into the sky. She then reached her hand out as she slowly touched the water and smiled happily.

"Continue to help people. They need you Black Jack! I need you!"

She then giggled as the same white dress appeared on her. He watched her as she was now seen in front of the crescent white moon. Her torso bent as if she were to dive into the ocean's water as the ribbons around her looked like they were falling off. He gazed in complete awe as she parted her lips and felt the air around her. She then giggled as she twirled in the air and flew toward Black Jack and took his hands. She then began to fly with him in the sky as his eyes widened.

"WAIT! WAIT!" Akame laughed as she then held onto his hand.

"Don't you trust me? Just trust me. I've been watching over you since you had that huge accident on the beach. Your mother is well in heaven. She is so proud of you."

His eyes widened when she brought this up. "My mother?"

She nodded. "She was the one that asked me to come to you and send you that scapel. Use it well. It was blessed by her and the angels themselves."

She then gently placed him onto the ground as she felt him hold onto her hand. She looked at him gently.

"Thank you. Thank you very much Lady Akame."

She could see the sincerety in his eyes as she then smiled. "You are welcome. Remember, dream to live and live to dream."

He nodded as then lightly let go his hand. "I will always be with you."

With that, she had disappeared.

(The End. Yes yes, not part of the same story line, but something sweet for once. Review if you want! ^^)


End file.
